You Can Count On Me
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Lucy and Logan both have a broken heart. Kendall has Jo and Camille has Steve. But what if a certain Redhead has feelings for a certain brown haired boy?


**Sooooo I don't know HOW I came up with this but... I did. :) And I hope you guys like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was sitting in a lounge chair at the pool and was strumming my guitar. I was trying to find the right melody for a song I was writing. I heard laughing and saw Camille and Jo enter the pool. They saw me and both waved at me with big smiles. I smiled back and waved back at them. They both took a lounge chair next to me and sat down.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing?'' Jo asked me and smiled. I smiled back.

I came back to Palm Woods because Lucy Stone will not be chased away, not even for a stupid boy. Besides, I have my eyes set on someone else. Ever since Jo and I tried our best to be good friends and so far it worked well.

"I'm trying to find the right melody for a song I'm writing.'' I said shyly and blushed.

"Oooh! You're blushing!'' Camille squealed. Jo laughed and nudged me.

"Tell us!'' Jo said and clapped excitedly. "For who are you writing a song?''

"A boy.'' I said casually. Jo and Camille both laughed.

"Really? I thought you were in love with a guinea pig.'' Camille said stiffling her laugh. Jo snickered playfully.

I rolled my eyes at her remark. ''If you wanna know... promise me you won't get mad?''

I looked directly at Camille. Camille was dating Steve and I... was writing my song for... Logan. Yes, I admit it! I felt for his charms and his lovable genius brains. He's just so cute and hot at the same time.

Camille cocked her head. "Why would I?'' She asked, looking puzzled.

A light bowl went off in Jo's head. "Are you writing it for... Logan?'' She asked.

Camille's eyes went wide. "What?!''

I quickly backed off. "Oh, c'mon! You're dating Steve and... Logan is heart broken! And, So am I... just please, _please_ don't be mad.'' I said carefully.

Camille sighed but then smiled. "I'm not mad.''

I let out a breath of relieve. Then I felt Jo's hand on my shoulder.

"I think you two would make a cute couple.'' She said smiling sweetly.

I smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Jo.''

"Sooooo?'' Camille and Jo said at the same time. "When are you gonna ask him?''

I thought about it. I was about to answer their question when I head a familiar whine.

"_Guuyyysss. _I don't wanna _goooo._'' The three of us looked at the lobby where Kendall, Carlos and James were trying to pull Logan to the pool.

"C'mon, Logan!'' James said and let him go. "You've been in that apartment for _two weeks_ you need to come out sometime!''

"James is right, buddy.'' Kendall butted in. "Some sun and chilling at the pool will do you good.''

"And,'' Carlos added, "We can find you a new hot girlfriend!''

Logan sighed. "I really don't wanna-'' His eyes settled on Camille and his eyes went wide.

"Did you guys know SHE was here?'' He asked, scolding at his best friends.

Kendall, James and Carlos turned their heads and their eyes settled on us.

Kendall smiled when he saw Jo and walked to us. James and Carlos grabbed Logan by his arms and dragged him along.

"Let me _gooooo_!'' Logan whined. It was getting annoying.

"Seriously! Quit whining or I'm gonna hit you with my guitar!'' I said to him.

His eyes went wide sat down silently. Well, at least that shut him up.

"Hey,'' Kendall said smiling at us and kissed Jo's head. "What were you girls talking about?''

"Lucy's writing a song for her big love.'' Camille said teasingly.

James threw his hand up in the air and yelled happily; "FINALLY!''

Lucy held her hand up. "Not you.''

"Dang it!'' James said and crossed his arms.

Jo snickered and glanced at Logan. "It's L-'' I clamped my hand around her mouth and shook my head.

I took my hand away and smiled sheepishly and the weird glances from the boys.

"It's... Lovely that's she's in love.'' Jo finished her sentence.

"Who are you in love with?'' Carlos asked and cocked his head.

Jo and Camille shared a wide-eyed glance. They both stood up and Jo grabbed Kendall's wrist while Camille grabbed James and Carlos' wrist.

"Hey we saw something in the park! You guys should definitely see it!'' Camille said and began dragging Carlos and James with her.

"Yeah, it's so awesome! You _need_ to see it.'' Jo said while pulling Kendall with her.

Logan and I followed the scene with confusion in our eyes.

"I think we're being ditched.'' Logan said suddenly.

I smiled nervously and nodded my head. He looked at me and smiled. He scooted over and took the lounge chair next to me.

"So. You're writing a song?'' he asked sounding interrested.

I blushed and nodded again.

"What? Cat got your tongue?'' he asked snickering.

"You're such a jerk.'' I said and playfully pushed him.

"How am I a jerk?'' Logan asked laughing at me.

"I didn't... mean it that way...'' I said nervously.

"Hey Luce, I was just kidding. I know you didn't mean it that way.'' He said putting his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

It felt like a thousand butterflies were swirling around in my stomach and my skin felt hot. Damn! What is this boy doing to me?

"So how are you?'' I asked changing the subject.

He sighed and looked at his hands in his lap. "I'm still not over the fact that Camille broke up with me for Steve. How are you with the whole Kendall-Jo thing?''

I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me this much. I like someone else now, anyway.''

I really tried my best not to blush.

Logan's eyebrows raised. "Really? Who?''

I smiled nervously. "I'd rather not tell you...''

Logan shoke his head and smiled. He placed his hand over mine.

"That's okay, Lucy. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. Okay?''

I nodded.

Logan got up and sighed. ''Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna finish my homework upstairs in the apartment.''

I smiled and nodded. ''That's okay. I'll see you around.''

Logan nodded and left the pool. I followed him with my eyes and sighed.

"I'm so crazy in love with you, Logan Mitchell.'' I whispered.

I shoke my head and started strumming my guitar again.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I was doing my homework when the guys and Camille and Jo entered the apartment. I smiled at them.

"So? What was this awesome thing at the park you guys just _had_ to see?'' I asked smirking.

James and Carlos' sighed annoyed. ''Their was _nothing_!''

Camille and Jo shared a glance. "Whoops. Our bad!''

I just shoke my head and laughed.

"So what did you and Lucy talk about?'' Kendall asked me.

"Oh, we just chatted. I asked her about her new song, her new crush, wich she didn't want to tell me and then I went back up here to do my homework. You know, since you guys ditched us.''

Camille and Jo smiled apologetically.

James and Carlos smiled. "Awww, does our little Logie have a crush on Lucy?'' They asked in a childish voice.

I blushed and looked at them shocked. ''What? No!''

"It's okay to move on, Logan.'' Kendall said with his hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you mind? I'm trying to do my homework here.''

James and Carlos backed off and held their hands up in a defensive manner.

''Okay, well we are going to our room. Call us if you need anything.'' James and Carlos said before walking off.

Kendall turned to Jo. "I have a little thing to do but I'll be right back.''

Jo nodded and smiled. "Goodbye kiss?''

Kendall smiled and kissed Jo. Then he left.

Camille and Jo turned to Logan with smiles on their faces.

"What?''

"Did Lucy really didn't tell you on who she had a crush?''

I shoke my head. "No.''

Camille and Jo shared a look.

"And you haven't noticed anything... different about her?'' Jo asked. "Like the way she acts around you?''

Again, I shoke my head. What were they talking about.

Camille rolled her eyes and flicked my forehead.

"OW!'' I yelped. "What did you do _that_ for!?''

"You big doof!'' She said to me. "It's you!''

I looked confused. ''What?''

Jo sighed before looking at me. "Lucy likes _you_.''

My eyes went wide. "She does?''

Camille and Jo both nodded.

I was silent for a few minutes before standing up. "I have to go talk to her.''

Camille and Jo smiled. Jo grabbed the flowers out of the vase from the coffee table and handed them to me.

"Give these to her.'' Jo said and smiled.

Camille ran her hand through my hair to spike it up some more.

"Now.'' Camille said with a statisfied smile. She patted my shoulder.

"Go get her tiger.'' she pushed me to the door and Jo opened it.

"Good luck!'' They both called before they closed the door.

I sighed and walked to Lucy's apartment.

I knocked on her door and she opened it, smiling at me.

"Hey Logan. What are you doing here?'' She asked me smiling.

"Well I was wondering...'' I started. She looked at the flowers in my hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't like flowers.'' My face fell.

"Owh..'' I said. I tried to come up with an excuse but she stopped me.

"But since they're coming from you... I love them.'' She said and blushed slightly.

I smiled and handed them to her.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"Uhm.. yes. Lucy, would you like to go on a date with me?''

Lucy stared at me and then smiled.

"Camille and Jo told you, didn't they?'' She asked laughing.

"Maybe...'' I said hesitantly.

She smiled and took a step closer to me.

"I'd loved to go out with you.'' She whispered and I smiled.

I hesitated if I should lean in or not but Lucy gave me her answer.

"Just kiss me, idiot.'' she said laughing slightly.

I smiled and kissed her lips and wrapped my arms around her waist. Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back.

And from that moment on, I knew I could count on her. And she could count on me.

Always.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys liked it! :) Hehe, I think Logan and Lucy make a cute couple so that's why I wrote this little one-shot. Reviews would be nice ;)**

**Much Love!**


End file.
